20 minutes in Heaven?
by paula2284
Summary: Raven is stuck in her special protection room! And what is Argent planning to do while she's stuck there? Read as Raven goes through each moment with each one of the Titan's greatest men! Or boys... Any requests? Just review and tell me!
1. Prologue

(A/N: DISCLAIMER! sadly I don't own Teen Titans. And I'm pretty mad at DC and WB for canceling it!! grr...

A/N #2: You know, the room used in "the end?" well, I'm going to be calling that the 'protection room.' I cant think of anything else to call it)

**Title: 20 mins in Heaven**

_Summary: Raven is stuck in her special protection room! And what is Argent planning to do while she's stuck there? Read as Raven goes through each moment with each one of the Titan's greatest men! Or boys... Any requests? Just review and tell me!

* * *

_

**Prologue**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Raven gnarled and kept on banging on all of the walls. Those four red eyes were scaring everyone watching. And that would be every single titan.

"Hey Cy, are you sure it's... umm.. Raven-proof?" Beast boy was obviously fearing for his life for being the one who put the waffles in that room.

"Yeah. And it only works for Raven. She can't come out unless one of us presses the blue button right here. **(1)**" Cyborg replied. He was in the watching room, staring at the strange, yet powerful blows Raven gave. Everyone was understanding Cyborg's situation. Cyborg wasn't scared about her escaping, but what would happen to him afterwards.

"Does she know about the button!? What if she could use her powers and telepathically press it! Then she'd escape, and then we're GOING TO DIE! She'll torture all of us in a special way and she won't stop! Sure, she might murder Slade, and that's a good thing, but it might mean the death of every-"

Thankfully, he was cut off by Cyborg, "She can't. She's powerless in the room."

"Oh."

Every titan was frightingly amazed, watching her lash out her anger at all of the walls with her bare fists and feet. Every punch and kick would have broken several bones. Not to mention that all of her techniques were lightning fast. Everyone had to remind themselves that this was her- with_out_ her powers. With her natural strength and technique, she could probably give Robin a hard time.

"Never knew her legs could reach that high." Speedy gave a cocky smile, yet he was entranced in her skill and fluid movements. He snapped out of it after Aqualad whacked him in the head. Surprisingly, many other of the guys were just about to do so.

"Why are you trapping her in there?" Aqualad asked what everyone wanted to know.

"We're going to help the jail's defencive system so every cell is personalized for the prisoner's power. That way, we would have less calls. Obviously, Raven is one of the most powerful ones here so she's testing her shield. It's a prototype, and I am still experimenting. We still need to know how long it'll last, but my estimate is that it should last at least a week."

"YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP HER THERE FOR A WEEK!?" Bee exclaimed.

"Or longer. We have to see how much energy would equal how much time and if it'll change if it's constantly hit." They all turned their heads to look at Raven again. "And I think Raven is working on that variable. But I'll let the shield up a little, so she could heal her muscles after this. If anyone wants to, you can always keep her company."

That sparked an idea to Argent. She was tired of Raven being so lonely. Sure, she has friends, but Argent wanted her to have some kind of love. She didn't get any from her father, maybe her mother, but she did say that they wanted her to have no emotions back at Azarath.

But that also sparked a fight between the two leaders.

"A WEEK IS FAR TOO LONG FOR SOMEONE TO BE IMPRISONED!"

"IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF THE CITY! WE CAN HAVE LESS DANGEROUS ACTIVITY!"

Bee and Robin fought, but since Raven was a part of Robin's team, it was his choice.

"He he. Thanks Cy for calling all of us to see this! It's wayy better than Hannah Montana!" Jinx said, entertained to see Raven FINALLY able to express emotion and the Titan leaders argue.

"Umm... actually, I was going to show everyone how to customize the shield so you can have these at the jails in your hometowns."

"Wait, so anyone can come in there, and she can't use her powers and she can't leave?" Argent wanted to confirm everything just to make sure.

"Yup, but at this rate, I think Raven is going to be exhausted in 30 min."

"Good to know."

* * *

**(1)** I'm tired of red buttons! I think blue is a better color.

_Sorry that it's so short, but there's more coming soon._

_Review please!_

:p

* * *


	2. Beast boy

(A/N: DISCLAIMER! sadly I don't own Teen Titans. And I'm pretty mad at DC and WB for canceling it!! grr...

A/N #2: You know, the room used in "the end?" well, I'm going to be calling that the 'protection room.' I cant think of anything else to call it)

**Title: 20 mins in Heaven**

_Summary: Raven is stuck in her special protection room! And what is Argent planning to do while she's stuck there? Read as Raven goes through each moment with each one of the Titan's greatest men! Or boys... Any requests? Just review and tell me!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_'A little over 30 minutes have already gone by so Raven might be tired soon.'_ Gradually, the sounds were decreasing in volume. After a while, all of the blows, screams, and growls stopped, confirming what she thought. Argent made sure she convinced all of the titan girls to go out shopping- which isn't a hard task, before she started her plan.

Well, it wasn't really a plan. I was just going to fill them in on the opportunity. These guys are so dense, it's questionable how they haven't been kidnapped by a villan yet, despite their super abilities. Do they truly need someone to_ tell_ them, word for word, that this is a PERFECT chance to talk to Raven without being thrown out the window? You would think they wouldn't need me. Especially since that this is a dream come true. There's no doubt that everyone wants to have that opportunity.

She was the most mysterious Titan ever. Even with her huge secret out and dealt with, she _still _makes everyone think there's something else she's hiding. And from past experience, men tend to love that. There is still the debate whether they're men or not, but that's not the point.

All of the guys were in the living room watching the finalists of their video game tournament. Cyborg and Beast boy were standing, moving along with their fighter with their controller. The warriors on the screen fought viciously and their life spans took turns slightly decreasing. Everyone cheered them on Ouuhhh-ing and Ahh-ing their attack combos every second. Everyone in the crowd, besides Argent, was screaming and jumping up and down when the future winner took the final blow.

_'Player 1. DEFEATED!!'_ The words were unmistakable, in a large bold print.

"HAHA! Sorry green bean, but I WON!" (guess who said that?)

"NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Beast boy, of course, was a sore loser. The boys left, laughing and collecting cash from bets, while Beast boy started to inspect the controllers of any corruptions.

_'Now is a good time, while he's alone_.' "So... Beast boy. Don't you think that Raven is a little hungry?"

* * *

_'Damn it! How long are they planning to keep me captivated here?' _I was lying on the side walls, trying to find a comfortable position ignoring all of the dents. I was very exhausted from fighting the shield that no doubt Cyborg built. My powers weren't working correctly in the room. I could sense some emotions, and still heal my body, but that was my limit here.

It startled me when the door suddenly open, showing a very afraid Beast boy.

"Hehe. Hey Raven. I know I'm not the most wanted person but here are some movies and pizza and your special herbal tea. You know, I just thought you might get hungry." He held them out to me as if I was contaminated with something contagious.

I reached to grab everything he handed me without killing him. It seemed to surprise him though. His jaw reached down to the ground and his eyes were wide open.

"So what? I decided not to hurt you. But if you keep looking at me like that, then I might reconsider." I started to eat the pizza and he sat down next to me.

"Hey, I brought almost all of the movies down here. Want to watch it now?" He paused then quickly added, "Um.. With me?" He gave a small smile and blushed a little pink. It turned out a little brown on his skin tone though.

It felt abnormal, without my powers to see specifically what he was thinking. '_Like a date? Or just some company?'_ I decided it was the latter and answered him.

"One movie, and I get to choose." He did a quick jump in the air and smiled brightly to me. I avoided his look by glancing over the movies and spotted out 'Saving Private Ryan.' **(1)** Might as well see him squirm instead of physically hurting him.

After all the gory scenes, I was already regretting my previous choice. Beast boy squeezed my arm every time and I had to elbow him in the stomach constantly to remind him not to. With his claws, it felt as if my arm was being torn off- even with his gloves on. Thankfully, it was finally nearing to the end. He let go of my arm so he could get even closer to the screen, it was surprising he doesn't need glasses. **(2)**

_"Earn this. Earn this..."_

Beast boy looked as if he was about to cry. "Why? Why! If he just waited another minute then he would still be alive! Ryan better be happy that such a brave man had to die that wa-" Then he suddenly stopped and changed his tone. "Pshh! I would have taken that tank down- without the gun!"

I just scoffed at his immediate change of attitude and saw that the movie was finally over. He was about to put another disk, but I stopped him.

"Hey, Beast boy?" He grinned towards me, as if expecting me to burst out of my cold mask and give him a hug of gratitude. _'Yeahh.. riiiight.'_

"What? Would you rather watch Mean Girls instead? It DOES involve a prissy girl getting run over by a school bus." All I could do after that statement was stare at him, wondering how the hell he knew that. He seemed to notice his slip up, and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Hehee. Starfire made me watch it with her when Robin was too busy, tracking down Slade. Now what did you want to say?" It was a pretty good lie, since Robin _did _spend an awful lot of time over Slade. If it weren't for his reddish-brown cheeks, then maybe Cyborg would have believed it. Which reminded me...

"Nice save. Get Argent for me, will you? I can't really leave this cage."

He slowly got out of the room, walking backwards with his face still a bright scarlet. I would have shoved him out, but it gave me time to use the new bathroom here. I got out and waited for another minute.

When he came back, Argent saw my facial expression and the message was clear. I was _pissed_. She forced Beast boy out of the room to speak to me. He looked disappointed.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"Well, usually Beast boy would stay miles away from this room after what he did, yet he still came here. And your the only one who doesn't know not to ask him so. I just added two and two. You made it too easy."

"I don't know what you mean." She was a horrible lier, like Starfire. But just like Star, she wouldn't give up and I didn't want to hurt her. My arms ached too much.

"If that's all you wanted to ask then I'm off." I was about to grab her heels but she flew out of the room.

I was stuck repeating my thoughts from the beginning.

_'Damn it!'_

* * *

**(1) **Saving Private Ryan is one of the greatest movies ever!! Ohh and I don't own it.

**(2)**has there ever been a superhero with glasses? if there is, then that must have been annoying!

_Ok, some of you might be wondering, 'Why Argent?'_

_A few reasons,  
**1)**She doesn't have any known ex's. So she couldn't feel jealous with who she sets her up with  
__**2)**She seems like she'd be friends with Raven. Like a gothic, yet nice Starfire.  
__and **3)** There needs to be more stories with Argent in it._

_Sorry that it took so long! You know, between all honors classes, watching the new season of Gossip Girl, and constantly e-mailing Cartoon Network to continue Teen Titans, I have almost no time to work on my stories._

_Read and Review!_

_:p_


	3. Robin

(A/N: DISCLAIMER! sadly I don't own Teen Titans. And I'm pretty mad at DC and WB for canceling it!! grr...

A/N #2: You know, the room used in "the end?" well, I'm going to be calling that the 'protection room.' I cant think of anything else to call it)

**Title: 20 mins in Heaven**

_Summary: Raven is stuck in her special protection room! And what is Argent planning to do while she's stuck there? Read as Raven goes through each moment with each one of the Titan's greatest men! Or boys... Any requests? Just review and tell me!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**Argent's POV!**

Ok, I guess she didn't like spending time with Beast boy, given to her expression when I got in there. And what was up with those markings on her arm? They weren't there when we left her!

Hmm... Who to send in next? We were all, excluding Raven of course, relaxing out on the roof. There was finally no crime going on after a whole month filled with calls. I wonder if they were scared that we were captivating Raven, to make her as angry as possible for our next mission. That would be inhumane.

Aqualad was playing an unfair game of basketball (using the humidity in the air to move the ball into the hoop) with Cyborg, Speedy was chasing Mas and Menos for his mirror and comb, and Kid Flash was talking to Jinx about something. Which leaves Robin as my target.

How can I get him in there? I was stuck debating whether to yell out 'ROBIN! SLADE IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS RAVEN!' or 'RED X IS SEDUCING RAVEN! GO HELP HER!!' **(1)** But I think both of them were getting a bit too dramatic.

It was taking forever to find a way to lure him there, but then I saw Starfire come out of the doors. Then, an idea sparked in my mind.As I walked towards her, My plan was fully plotted out.

"Hey Starfire, do you think that Robin would be able to beat Raven in a fist fight? I don't, but that's just my opinion." Speedy stopped in mid-run to pay attention to our conversation and slowly, so did everyone else. They started to gather around, wondering what Starfire would say next. Robin was looking at Starfire with pleading eyes, for the sake of his reputation. **(2)**

"I also have those thoughts in my head, now that you mention it. I think there is absolutely no possibility that our Friend Robin would become victorious in a 'battle of the fists' with Friend Raven after what we saw today."

The watching crowd burst into laughter and Star was suddenly confused.

"Did I do something of the 'funny?'" She looked at me, and I swore I saw a huge red question mark on the top of her head.

"No, it's just now they think Robin would lose in a fight with Raven. Now watch this." I relaxed as I sat down to see what would happen next.

"I think Robin wouldn't last three minutes in a fight with Raven." Kid Flash stated.

"Nahh, from my calculations, he'd last at most thirty seconds in a fight with a girl." Cyborg continued the conversation. Ha! This is getting good, but not towards the direction I want it to.

"So Robin, are you gonna take the heat, or are you gonna prove them wrong? All you have to do is fight Raven and we'll just watch from above." After I said it, all of the guys stared at Robin. I was slowly backing off, out of the scene, to get to the overseeing room first.

"Let me get in my sweats." He mumbled off to his room. I wonder if he thinks he's going to lose.

Everyone started to run into the watching room, but I was already through the door.

_Click._

"Oops! It's stuck! Sorry. I'll just video tape it!" I locked the door, but it won't hold them off for long. Knowing that much, I used my powers to hold it still. I don't want them to see everything they do in there. What if it gets romantic during the fight?

I set the power level of the shield to the complete max (which wasn't a huge change), so it'd be a fair, even fight. This is going to get interesting.

_'Ok, my part is done. Robin, it's up to you now.'_

**Raven's POV**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Of course I didn't need to meditate here, but I needed to keep the habit of doing so. Plus, it was either this, or watch one of the other movies we had. And they were either Disney Movies, or chic flicks like 'Mean Girls'. I need to remember not to let Starfire into Blockbuster ever again.

All of my aching muscles are now fully healed, and the shield was slightly more in control of the room, whiched helped me from exploding anything inside or outside the room. Finally, Cyborg does something helpful. Though, you'd think that a part-computer would know that I need a mattress in here.

Even though, I could still sense plenty of eyes on me. Two behind and above me, and one diagonally to my left.

I untangled myself from the lotus position. Obviously, it was useless. I was just about to give up and watch 'Mulan' when the doors opened again.

**Cyborg POV**

Argent must think she's so smart right now, but I've got the upper hand. Luckily, I had a Cyborgified video camera installed there after the whole 'end of the world' scene.

I went to my room, avoiding everyone's pleading attempts for me to "fix" the watching room's doors. I was able to escape to my room and turned on my monitor. The normally black screen came livid and practically became my second set of eyes, with the extreme high def.

I laid back, and got ready to enjoy the show, but then I saw a smiling face in the watching room above. Of course it was Argent. I took a closer look and noticed- Wait a sec...

**Raven's POV again!**

"Hey... Raven?" You didn't have to be an empath to know he was just feeling embarrassment a few seconds ago.

"Yeah?" Boy blunder being shy must mean something important. I gave him all of my attention, silently hoping he'd announce my release.

"Well, would you wanna have a match between the two of us? One on one, I won't use my weapons and it'll be fair since you can't use your powers..." His question perplexed me entirely. Hm... Yet another titan action strangely, maybe the work of Argent again?

"What brought this up?" If Argent had something to do with this...

"Well," From what I can tell through body language and my own experience with emotions, he had a conflict between Deceit and Honesty. After a moment, Honesty won. "The guys started arguing about whether I'd win in a fight with you, after what we all saw this morning, and they all pressured me to battle you.

"There are two things wrong with that sentence. One, arguing? After what I did to these walls, they would probably be thinking that you'd have no chance." Robin had a sweat drop from his face- he was hiding something, but I continued. "Secondly, _pressured?_ Hasn't the old bat taught you not to fall under peer pressure?"

"Do you want to fight or what?" His normally serious face changed into a poker face. It was a bit freaky, since I haven't been on the receiving end of the emotionless look in forever. I waited for something to explode because of my slight fright, but when nothing did, I mentally slapped myself. _'Duh, shield equals no powers.'_

I opened my eyes, not even realizing they were shut tightly. Robin stood where he was before, but with a confused expression showing. Right, he's waiting for my answer.

Hmm... Would I give up a chance to fight with _the _boy wonder? The answer should be rhetorical.

"Let's."

I took off my belt, my cape, the jewels on my wrists, and my chakra. The only thing I had left on were my boots and leotard. He was pretty confused by my actions- I usually wouldn't show myself under my cape even in a fight. Skillfully, I held them all in one hand, extended my arm and dropped them. Then they forcefully slammed onto the ground, practically creating a valley in the floors.

Robin just stood there, mouth wide open, immediately regretting what he just got himself into, but he took his position, and with one last gulp, looked at me straight on.

Suddenly, he dashed his way over to my right. To him it was like lightning speed, but I could move approximately ten times his speed. I ducked under his high kick and used my right arm to shove his chest to the ground, but the he twirled us around, leaving me falling to the floor.

When I hit the ground I used the reaction of slightly bouncing up to get back on my feet. He fell onto the floor and awaited for a hit, but when I didn't he looked at me oddly.

"I don't hit people unless if they hit me first. So go." I took my stance again and waited.

Another attempt to kick to my jaw, but instead of ducking, I bent all the way down (I was practically doing the splits!) and jumped. Normally, that would be a stupid move in this situation, but I was able to reach so high that my toes were a clear foot above Robin's kick. I adjusted my body into an aerodynamically built formation, with my feet leading the way. I was about to drill into his back, hard, even in the short distance.

It was all too quick for him. He was still in the middle of his kick when I attacked his back. He was pressed into the floor as I hit every nerve. Too many muscles were damaged for him to move any further. I stopped and stepped off of him. I flipped him over with my foot and looked at his face.

"Uncle." He whispered the words after breathing heavily. No doubt he ached all over, I did send a quick pounding. I kneeled next to him and healed his wounds.

"If it helps, you did last longer than I expected. It was about... forty seconds until you said 'uncle?'" I inched closer to his neck, since that's where my attack impacted the most. **(3)**

"Ha, I beat Cyborg's expectations too." I gave a small laugh, completely surprising him.

"Hey, just cause I act emotionless doesn't mean I have no emotions. Just ask Beast boy or Cyborg. They know all too well."

"Yeah, I heard about that. And about Rage." He shivered slightly at what Beast boy told him. "So you only have eight emotions?"

"Well, some of the extra emotions are mixed with the emotions I have."

Robin sat straight, now fully healed. His face was just inches away from mine. "Raven, why can't I go into you're mind? You've been in mine, and we've already helped you deal with your father."

"Robin, being in my head will permenantly tramatize you and me. Beast boy and Cyborg are lucky that their only problem was Rage and that I went in there to help. If you deal with my demonic emotions, then you'd be in more trouble." Robin understood, and was clearly remembering all of the videos of Raven's mind Cyborg had recorded (through his mechanical eye). Which reminded him of something, but I couldn't tell.

He glanced at the corner of the room at the direction where I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I swear I heard a small "eek" somewhere...

Robin said one more thing before he left. "Cyborg." Then I understood. First he locks me up here and then he video tapes me! Perv. But then I remembered I felt two other people watching me. I was about to ask Robin to do a quick search but Robin was sprinting out of the room before I could say something.

Hmm... I wonder what he's going to do to him.

* * *

Ok, sorry for taking so long, but at least it was a loaded chapter right!

**(1) **Muahhahaha. I love that pairing too much. Ohh and for those who are wondering, yeah one of these chappies will have him. Maybe half naked? drools hahaha jk... yumm... XP

**(2) **Come on! I gave you guys a huge hint in the prologue!

**(3)** I have no idea how our muscles are connected so just go along with the story!

Ok, if the fighting scene wasn't good, then sry! I'm not good at action/attack scenes unless if it's super quick and the person is crazy for blood... yeah, don't ask! lol. but try it! it's fun!!

Reviews (and ones telling me you have been constantly e-mailing Cartoon Network to continue Teen Titans) will make my chappies come faster cause it takes a load off my back. Gosh, I have almost no time to work on my stories.

Soo... Review!

Paula- OUT!


End file.
